This invention relates to a mechanical cable release mechanism for a locking gas spring that is actuated by an electric motor and triggered by an electronic switch. The electronic switch can be triggered by a variety of switching mechanisms, such as a mechanical switch or capacitive switch. The cable release provides the reliability and simplicity of mechanical cable releases and the compact size and greater flexibility of an electronic system. The cable release has application in, for example, aircraft seating products, and the illustrative embodiment disclosed in this application is of a cable release for an aircraft passenger seat whereby the seat back can be placed into upright and recline positions by a passenger-actuated button on a seat component such as an armrest. The control electronics and electric motor are packaged as one assembly thereby achieving an efficient, compact arrangement particularly suitable for the confined space available in an aircraft cabin.
This application also discloses a method of equipping a seat with a mechanical release mechanism.